Fairy Tale
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: For once, he desperately wished everything was a fairy tale. Just this once.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Uh… the creator does.

Summary: She couldn't leave. For once, he desperately wished everything was a fairy tale. Just this once.

A/N: It helps if you're listening to 'Fairy Tale' of 'Tong Hua' (Chinese title) by Michael Wang as you read this fic.

Tong Hua Fairy Tale Revised

By: slstmaraudersjple

He went to Konoha hospital.

The nurses at the registration desk admitted him in, and told him her room.

Room 271.

* * *

He went in.

A fragile girl, of seventeen, with pink hair and usually sparkling emerald eyes lied there, with a oxygen mask over her face to help her breathe.

"Sakura." He whispered, standing at the door.

Kakashi and Naruto were standing next to the bed.

"And when you get better, Sakura-chan, I'll treat you to lots and lots of ramen!" Naruto was saying.

"…thanks… Naru-to…" Sakura managed weakly, smiling faintly.

* * *

It was his fault.

All his.

If he hadn't landed that blow… that fateful blow… all this trouble could have been avoided.

If he hadn't joined that bastard… all this could've been avoided.

But he did it anyways.

Who was he to know that she had actually gotten stronger after all these years?

And how was he to know that she'd be the one to bring him back to Konoha?

He didn't know.

He couldn't have known.

Because he couldn't believe it.

His teammates… after all these years… were finally strong… maybe… stronger than him.

"Sasuke-kun… came to… vi-sit me…" Sakura's raspy voice broke his train of thoughts.

* * *

"Sakura." He greeted nonchantly.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Be nicer to Sakura-chan! She's the one who dragged your sorry ass all the way back and begged for a shorter punishment for you! If it weren't for her, they'd have executed you by now! You should be grateful she has such an influence on the Council!" Naruto burst out.

Kakashi whacked him upside the head. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to tell him!"

"Wha…" He couldn't believe it… again.

Sakura was the one… of course.

He should've known.

He should've caught on when he first heard.

He should have…

But he didn't.

_Flashback_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, you will be put on a two-year probation during which you will be under house arrest and constant surveillance. You should be grateful, if you had known what the council had in store for you…" The ANBU said, then muttered something along the lines of "foolish girl" and "who does she think she is"_

_End of Flashback_

So it was Sakura.

If all made sense now.

She was the Godaime's apprentice.

Of course she had powerful influence on the Council.

Of course.

She was probably the strongest kunoichi and medic nin in all of Konoha, her skills were rumored to surpass the Hokage herself.

Of course.

Damn it all.

Why?

Why couldn't it just be unreal?

Why couldn't it be like… a fairy tale?

A fairy tale that he could write?

A fairy tale that would happen only because he had written for it to happen?

* * *

"It's all right, Naruto-kun…" Sakura weakly smiled through her mask.

Suddenly, Sakura started coughing violently.

She coughed and coughed, spitting out blood.

The readings on her heart monitor sped up, and her breathing became harsher.

Tsunade, Shizune, and a few nurses burst through the door.

"What's happening, Tsunade-obaa!?" Naruto yelled, holding Sakura's hand, refusing to let go.

"We don't know. We believe that when she was hit with the Chidori… that it severed her tendons and broke several bones… and hit some vital parts." Shizune said softly.

"In other words… she may expire any day now." Tsunade said, tears falling to the ground.

"It's all right." All the people in the room turned to the kunoichi on the hospital bed, looking so pale… so close to death.

"It's all right. I expected it… I knew… because I loved… Sasuke-kun… and I knew… I'd do… anything… for him… even though… I'd have to fight him… That's why… I spent… all those years… working so hard…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes and opening them.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The two stood, facing each other from the opposite sides of the battlefield._

_The ANBU, who he assumed was female based on her figure, raised her katana and got into a fighting stance._

"_Who are you?" He asked, pulling out a kunai._

"_I'm surprised you don't recognize me. After all, we've trained together." The muffled voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he'd heard her voice before._

_In a flash, the ANBU disappeared, and was right behind him, slashing at him viciously._

'_Sasuke' disappeared in a 'poof' and was replaced by a log._

_He watched, from the trees, as she cursed loudly, and quite colorfully._

_Then he heard, "Found you." And a shower of kunai, shuriken, and needles flew in his direction._

_He dodged with ease, and was right behind her, the blade of his kunai pressed to her neck._

"_Who are you?" He asked, the blade pressed slightly into her neck, drawing a thin line of blood._

"None of your concern, traitor!" She spat.

_Slightly annoyed, Sasuke attempted to rip off her mask._

_The ANBU slid out of his grasp, and spun around to face him._

_Emerald eyes met obsidian ones._

"_Am I good enough for you now, Sasuke?" The kunoichi asked, emerald eyes flashing furiously._

_He smirked. "So, you've improved after all."_

"_I have. After all, I'm not the Godaime's apprentice for nothing." The ANBU drew herself up proudly, pulling out a second, hidden, katana and getting into another fighting stance._

_Sasuke smirked._

"_SASUKE-TEME! PREPARE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA!" A voice shouted from the edge of the clearing._

_An ANBU ran in, his Rasengan spiraling between his palms. _

_Behind him, running right next to him, was another ANBU, with a kunai pulled out._

_Immediately, Sasuke drew away from the kunoichi and engaged the blonde in battle._

_The kunoichi then ran up to the other ANBU, and the two of them performed a series of hand signs and pulled out a scroll._

_The kunoichi then ran up to intervene Sasuke and his opponent, giving the blonde a look._

_The blonde immediately withdrew, nodding, and went to join the ANBU up in the trees._

_The kunoichi took the Chidori face on, scroll in her hands._

"… … …" _The kunoichi mumbled a series of jutsus as the Chidori hit her._

_The result was a giant explosion._

_The smoke cleared._

_The kunoichi was thrown very forcibly to the other side of the clearing, bleeding viciously._

_Smirking victoriously, Sasuke went up to her and pulled off her mask._

_And the smirk was wiped off his face when he realized that he was bound with charka strings._

_Emerald eyes met obsidian ones… again._

"_Sakura…" Sasuke said._

"_Am I good enough for you now, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura repeated, spitting up blood._

_That was all Sasuke heard as he sank into darkness._

_The last thing he saw was a flash of pink._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Shaking her head, Tsunade left the room, followed by Shizune, Kakashi, and Naruto.

They couldn't stand it. The person they all loved…

The person… the kunoichi…

The kunoichi…

Konoha's Sweetheart…

The kunoichi that everyone loved…

The kunoichi that anyone would die for…

The kunoichi that once everyone met it was impossible to not love her…

That kunoichi was dying.

There were only two people in the room now.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm dying…" Sakura said weakly.

Sasuke walked over to the window, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stared out, looking at the sun setting in the horizon.

"… I know." He replied.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered, as the heart monitor began to beep like crazy.

Sasuke immediately ran over to Sakura.

"Don't go yet. Hold on. You can make it." He said.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of his probation._

_The ANBU squad said that the only place he was allowed to visit was Sakura in Konoha Hospital._

_So that was where he went every single day._

_---_

_Her condition remained the same, even after one and a half years._

_It never changed._

_She had to constantly be checked._

_She was so weak now… so weak._

_He just wished that it was all a nightmare… a fairy tale…_

_A fairy tale where you get to write the beginning, middle, and end. _

_A fairy tale where you get to decide what happens._

_He wished it was all a fairy tale…_

_Because now he regretted his decision to join Orochimaru._

_He regretted it… because he loved her._

_Her. Her cheerful smiles which always encouraged him to protect her harder, to die for her if necessary._

_This couldn't be happening. Sakura couldn't die. _

_She couldn't…_

_Because…_

_Because then, who would take care of him, hold him when he needed to be comforted?_

_Who would smile and whisper encouraging words to him when he needed them?_

_Who would he protect?_

_Oh, he prayed to God, hoping it was a fairy tale…_

_Hoping that it wouldn't happen._

_Hoping that she really wouldn't ever leave him._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"C'mon, Sakura! Hold on!" Sasuke said desperately.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered, reaching for his hand.

He took her small, fragile hand and held it in his.

"Don't leave… not yet…" He said desperately.

"I'm sorry… I'm… so weak…" Sakura whispered.

The heart monitor beeped… and beeped.

"Please… take care… of everyone…" Sakura whispered, closing her eyes.

"I… will…" He replied.

Please don't go… 

She smiled… the first true smile he'd seen in the last one and a half year.

…_because I love you._

The heart monitor beeped faster… and faster… and stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke cried.

He cried for the first time since Uchiha Itachi killed his family right in front of his eyes.

"Don't leave me! I love you!" He cried desperately.

Why?

Why couldn't be me instead?

Why couldn't it just be a dream, a bad nightmare?

A fairy tale that never came true…

A fairy tale that ended with the words 'Happily Ever After'?

Why?

Fate was too cruel.

Why couldn't it be a fairy tale…

A fairy tale where he and Sakura wrote the entire story…

The beginning…

The middle…

The ending…

Why couldn't it just be a fairy tale?

Fate was too cruel.

--- ---

That was exactly how they found them later…

The avenger and the kunoichi.

--- ---

The funeral was huge.

All of Konoha mourned the loss of Konoha's Sweetheart.

The kunoichi that they had grown to love.

The kunoichi that they had met when she was a weak genin.

The kunoichi that always offered a word of encouragement, or a smile.

The kunoichi that had brought Uchiha Sasuke home.

The kunoichi that created her own legend in the two and a half years Uchiha Sasuke had been with Orochimaru.

The kunoichi that-

The list went on and on.

Konoha mourned her loss of one of her dearest children… Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

The medic nin…

The kunoichi that trained under the Godaime…

The kunoichi that struggled to rebuild her team…

The kunoichi who-

The list went on and on.

People from all over… even the Sand siblings…

Everyone attended her funeral.

They all dressed in various colors, because once, she had told them all,

_Flashback_

"_When I die, I don't want everyone wearing black or white! I want everyone to wear happy colors! Absolutely no black!"_

_End of Flashback_

And so they respected her wish, and wore separate colors.

Anyone wearing black was either sent home to change colors or was forced to borrow clothes that were not black.

After everyone was seated, Tsunade stepped up to the podium, where the body of Haruno Sakura lay.

"Haruno Sakura was a bright, lively girl. She always had a word of encouragement to offer the new genin or a smile-"

Sasuke drowned her words out.

He was upset.

Why?

Why did Sakura have to leave him?

Why?

Why did the only person who truly understand him…

Why she have to go so soon?

Tsunade was done talking.

Kakashi stood up and stepped up to the podium.

"It amazes me how much Haruno Sakura could improve in two and a half years. She went from a genin to ANBU level so fast… just as legendary as Uchiha Itachi. I admired her because she was so determined to hold the whole team together… even after we all split up. We will always remember and honor the kunoichi who brought so much life to Konoha."

Naruto stood up and ran to the podium, only to trip on the steps and fall flat on his face.

_Flashback_

"_And when you guys talk about me, don't cry and sound sad! I want you all to laugh, and reminisce all the great times we had in the past! I want us to all remember all the great times we had together!" Sakura laughed._

"_Sakura-chan, I promise! We'll make your funeral a party!" Naruto spoke up, punching his fist into the air for emphasis._

_Little did they know, that time would come too soon._

_End of Flashback_

Everyone laughed, reminded of the kunoichi's request.

"All righty! Sakura-chan, wherever you are, Sasuke-teme and I and Kakashi and Tsunade-obaa and Shizune and Ino and Shikamaru and Chouji and Hinata and Kiba and Shino and Neji and Tenten and Lee and Gai and Asuma and Kurenai and all of Konoha loves you and we all miss you and we'll visit you and we'll remember you and we'll talk about you and we'll honor you and we'll always, always love you and we'll always think about you and we'll always remember you and talk about how cool you are and how awesome you are and how powerful you are and how determined you are and how awesome you are and how cool you are and-"

"Naruto… you're repeating yourself!" Tsunade yelled.

Everyone laughed.

Of course, Naruto could always be an entertainment center.

"-and we'll always remember you! Good-bye, Sakura-chan! I'll visit you lots and lots and bring you lots and lots of ramen!" Naruto finished, jumping off the podium.

Sasuke stepped up to the podium.

There was immediate silence, everyone waiting for the Uchiha to speak.

"When I first met Sakura, she was an annoying, silly, weak girl. I never thought I'd get used to her… but I did. I remember countless times I made her cry, even when I wasn't around. Naruto, the dobe, would always yell at me and Kakashi would always look at me disapprovingly.

I never felt as guilty as when I found out that the kunoichi I hit was actually her. I never expected it. Kakashi? Sure. Naruto? Maybe. Sakura? No. Not a chance. I never thought they'd all get so good in the two and a half years I was with Orochimaru.

I remember her words when I left her on that bench years ago, "I know all about your clan… and revenge. It won't make anybody happy. No one… neither you, nor I…" Of course, I brushed away her thoughts.

I never realized how I cherished these small things until I lost them. I never thought I'd get used to my team… and realize that they became the family I never thought I'd have.

Kakashi… my mentor.

Naruto… my best friend and brother.

Sakura?

Sakura… perhaps… if I had thought of it long ago… perhaps she would one day become Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke stepped off the podium, ignoring some older women saying, "Oh, how romantic!"

Instead, all grew silent as the Uchiha approached the casket where the body of Haruno Sakura lay. He took out a small red velvet box and placed a ring on her right ring finger.

The ring was a silver band, with two circles enterwtined, with the Uchiha symbol joining them together.

Then he turned and left, walking…

And walking.

Sakura, maybe I screwed up this lifetime.

I screwed up this fairy tale.

But maybe…

Maybe…

Just maybe…

One day, we'll live in a lifetime…

In a fairy tale…

Where Naruto really is my brother…

And you are my wife…

Just maybe…

This really is a fairy tale.

Haruno Sakura…

I love you.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm tired. I spent four days typing this story.

I think the ending was really crappy, but I'm too tired to improvise.

Maybe I'll rewrite it in the future.

Maybe.

Please make this author happy by reviewing!


End file.
